Talk:Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME/@comment-124.184.79.211-20150407084147/@comment-74.80.10.188-20150410094619
As a quick note, positions across the board kind of don't mean anything. Everyone who isn't a center is undersized, and Kiyoshi would most likely be a point guard barring a very, very late growth spurt. He isn't nearly tall enough to ever be considered a point-forward. The behind the back elbow pass that Akashi does is one of J Will's trademarks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3X6Fn37Prg. I would hesitate to just compare him with Iverson, because when the 76ers were at their best, Iverson wasn't even playing the point. He would play the two on offense, and Eric Snow would more often than not pick up his man on defense, depending on the other team's offense. J Will has the right amount of handle and passing ability (But his jumper was ugly as sin). As far as players in the league right now, Irving has the most crossover highlights out of all the point guards in the league, but his defense is also kind of weak, something that Akashi doesn't have a problem with. That would leave Chris Paul. Kagami can't be compared to MJ. The Airwalking reference aside, Kagami's handling, basketball IQ and midrange are no where close to being what MJ was capable of, nor does he play the same way. Kagami's game is much more similar to Karl Malone than Jordan's. Also, his Meteor Jam is a reference either to Dwight Howard's Slam Dunk contest dunk, or Blake Griffin's dunk on Mozgov from a few years ago, and out of those two, he's a lot more simliar to Blake. Aomine's circus shooting seems like it could be derived from the shots that Dr. J used to put up back in the day. They always mention that he's the fastest, so Iverson may be a better comparison here than Akashi, especially since Iverson was a street baller as well (The Answer) and had the propensity to change his shot mid-air to get over taller defenders. That, and Iverson liked to skip out on practice. Midorima's most likely match would be Carmelo. Carmelo has the athelticism and size to keep up with a lot of different positions on defense, and also has the range to drill it from 30 feet from behind the arc, but I dont' think you can really compare anyone in the NBA to him simply because there isn't anyone in real life that can do what he does. The closest would be Jimmfer Fredette, who is a point guard who can knock it down a few steps in from half court if you just let him have it. Murasakibara does not play like Yao Ming at all. Yao's inside game was the weakest of his offensive skill set. He never developed that many face up post moves even up to the point when he retired, but was good enough at it. If anything, Kiyoshi plays a lot more like Yao since he has the same soft touch, ability to play from the high post and further out, and same (better) passing abilities. If I had to pick a guy, it would be Shaq. In his heyday, he would use his body to get what he wanted in the low post, but he also had the skills and talent to back up his unreal atheltic abilities. I don't know why, but the name that jumps out to me when I think of Kise is Drexler or Igoudala. Someone who could do it all, but is never really the absolute best at anything, and could never get a ring while being the best player on a team. Sakurai reminds me of Chris Mullin, being a shorter guy with a quick and accurate release. For a current player, Wesley Matthews has an extremely quick release. I can't compare him to Steph Curry simply because Sakurai would never be on the same level. Curry isn't just a shooter; he makes everyone else on the team better. He's a great passer, and has killer hestiation moves. Also, the Warrior's plus-minus without him on the floor is abysmal, which is something you can't say for Sakurai. While Ray Allen would be the easy answer for Mibuchi, I have to say Reggie Miller, because Miller is the better shooter with defensive pressure on him. Guys like Allen and Kerr are far ahead of Miller as far as career % goes, but they also took mostly smart, open shots. Reggie is the kind of guy who took turnaround fadeaways at the three point line, and still managed to get them to go through. Nebuya would be Dwight. Shaq, behind his size, was still an extremely skillful player. Nebuya is written to be a bruiser who uses only pure athetlic ability to get points, which is exactly what Dwight does. The player that reminds me the most of Hayama would probably be God Shammgod simply based on the fact that he had amazing handles but wasn't really good at anything else to be a star in his own right. He has a crossover named after him, and is also credited with teaching Kobe how to do it. Rafer Alston and Tyreke Evans are also two names that come to mind. I think the idea for Kiyoshi most likely came from Magic Johnson. Magic was a guy who could play every position, and could feed the ball extremely well, anytime, anywhere. Throw in a little bit of Yao Ming's high post moves and jumpers, and I think you've got a pretty good match. Hanamiya almost has to be Isiah Thomas, and his squad has to be the Detroit Pistons. Their "Jordan Rules" fits their playstyle to a teeth, and members on that squad would intentionally nail him so he wouldn't score. Add the fact that Thomas had an extremely high basketball IQ and a natural feel for the game. Himuro reminds me Jamal Crawford, who has a vast array of pump fakes and hesitation moves, plus a pretty jumper from behind the arc to boot. Hyuuga reminds me of Kyle Korver. A lot of offense, a lot of threes, doesnt like to put the ball on the floor, and not really known for much anything else. Side note: Papa seems like he's a carbon copy of Manute Bol. Tsugawa reminds me of Bruce Bowen as a defender.